


The Last Fight

by Awesome_Al97



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Al97/pseuds/Awesome_Al97
Summary: Running and gasping for breath is all that you could hear coming from the forest that late summer night. Thunder could be heard out in the distance making one think a storm was coming, the only problem was that the storm had already started in a different matter.





	The Last Fight

Running and gasping for breath is all that you could hear coming from the forest that late summer night. Thunder could be heard out in the distance making one think a storm was coming, the only problem was that the storm had already started in a different matter.

Running through the forest with a full moon up above, which made it easier to see what was ahead, but also made it easier to be seen. He knew this all to well in his experience. He tried to stay in the shadows of the trees and avoided small clearings in the forest to make it a bit harder to be seen. He ran for who knows how long and how far that he lost track of where Home might be at this moment. All he knew was that he needed to run as far away from there as he could, along with trying to our run Her.

He stopped for a brief moment to rest, leaning up against a tree trying catching his breath as he did. He was still wondering how long he had been running since his last stop. He needed to check his wounds that he had gotten earlier. The first one was on his left arm that only scraped him, it was just a graze on his bicep, it still stung when he got it, even though he's gotten worse injuries over the years. The second was an arrow shot that went through him on the right side of his lower chest. It didn't puncture anything, as far as he could tell, but he wasn't sure of that which is why he patched it up as soon as he could with the first aid kit along with taking some nectar and ambrosia.

"Home" he sighed to himself.

A place he thought he was safe. A place to relax and be himself and not worry about the monsters that chased him whenever he was out, worrying about the next attack that might happen or if he would even come out of it. He remembered the first time he got there. "Gods that was such a stressful day" He thought, smiling a bit from the memory. Which was an understatement since he had fought a Minotaur before he could even enter into his new home. He remembered the first time he found out who his godly parent was as well. "Poor Clarisse but she did have it coming to her, plus her face was priceless by the end of it." chuckling at the thought of Clarisse soaked from head to toe with water.

Looking up to the sky and seeing all the constellations up above him trying to find his favorite out of the many that covered the night sky. He admired the vastness of the sky and how all the stars just lit up the night.

He thought back to all the quests he had done in the past, all the struggles he had to face, all the people he met along the way, the friends he gained and lost over the years, back to all the times he thought it was over and nearly gave up. But when he was at his lowest he always had his friends that helped him along the way.

"We'll meet again, I promise" He says into the night before continuing on deeper into the forest making sure to keep with his plan of trying not to be seen. What he didn't know was that he was being watched from a distance by a figure in Silver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any typos


End file.
